A Rose For My Princess
by Moon-Angel6
Summary: A story of how Serena and Darien get together.I promise it wont be sappy but it will be funny!
1. A Rose For My Princess 1

A Rose for my Princess  
  
Hi please dont be to harsh on me.This is my first attempt at a fanfic.And if i make any typo errors please forgive me.Ill try update the chapters once a week if i get 2 reviews.Once every 3 days for 5 reveiws.  
  
Okay enough with the boring stuff now onto the Fic.  
  
********************************************  
  
Serena Tuskino a 14 yr old junior high student also known as the preety soldier Sailor Moon, was late again.As she ran down the street praying to herself that Ms.Huruna wouldent give her a detention.This was because if she was late for another Scout meetiong Rei would absolutly kill her.Well so far this morning nothing bads happened.At least i havent run into that low life slime Darien Sheilds yet.  
  
____________________________  
  
Unkown to serena that lowlife slime just happened to be coming round the corner.Thinking to himself .  
  
"Well maybe before class starts today i might drop by Andrew and get that wonderful black heaven known as coffee(AN-I HATE repeat HATE coffee.Its the worst thing ever invented.)  
  
Well i might even have time to run into the blonde hurricane Known as Serena.I wouldent mind a nice sparing match this morning.  
  
##############################  
  
Well both just happened to walk or run in serenas case around the corner at exactly the same time  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!SMASH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Not that good i no but i promise itll get much better.  
  
My oath as a sailor fan.Well remember to review and i might think about writting a new chapter.  
  
(I Will even if u dont but if u review the more interesting the chapter will be)  
  
Ta TA 4 NOW  
  
moon_angel 


	2. A Rose For My Princess 2

Sorry It took me so long to get out this chapter but ill try get out at least three chapters next week.  
  
Thanx to all those who reviewed.  
  
Well enough with my boring author notes and on to chapter 2  
  
**************************************************  
  
Serena  
  
I'm sooooooooooo sorry.  
  
Its all my fault I shoulda been watching were I was going forgive me please?  
  
"Well I dunno Meatball Head first test papers then shoes now this.Itll take more then a simple appoligy to make me forgive this"  
  
Ohhhhhh nooooooooooooooooooooo.Why does this always have to happen to me.Of all days he has to pick today to bump into me.  
  
"DONT CALL ME MEATBALL HEAD JERK.!"  
  
"Oh is the poor little meatball head having a bad day?Maybe if u got out of bed earlier you could avoid detention.But then again if u were to do that then what would the world come to?  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Darien  
  
Smash!@#$%  
  
Right on que.  
  
Meatball head comes crashen into me.  
  
Might as well make this interesting.  
  
After she finishes with her apoliges i decide to let her know im there.  
  
"Well I dunno Meatball Head first test papers then shoes now this.Itll take more then a simple appoligy to make me forgive this"  
  
Well i new that id done somthing very wrong by the way she looked.  
  
Then it begain.  
  
"DONT CALL ME MEATBALL HEAD JERK.!"  
  
"Oh is the poor little meatball head having a bad day?Maybe if u got out of bed earlier you could avoid detention.But then again if u were to do that then what would the world come to?  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
Oh no her wonderful creamy skin is now all red.Steams practically coming out of her ears.  
  
Well better not stick around.  
  
"HOLD IT DARIEN!!!You think you can get away with whatever you say to me just because im smaller,clutzier and stupider then you.Well SORRY.Sorry that I was ever born.Sorry That i ever seen you.Sorry that you ever heard the name SERENA USAGI TUSKINO"  
  
Then she slapped me.I cant belive that such a tiny person has that much power in their body.  
  
######################################################  
  
Serena  
  
I cant belive I slapped him.It was wrong but i know that he doesnt care for me nor does anybody else.  
  
I turn myself around and run away as fast as i can.I didnt relizise it at the time but i was crying.I knew I had to get away from everything.Ill write a note to all the scouts and they can have a new leader.One whos worthy of the job.  
  
I got home and threw a few cloths and essential items in my bag and found some cash in my paerents rooms.  
  
$100,000 to be exacte.Im goina go to America and start a new life.  
  
I went outside and called a taxi.  
  
I got to the airport and got a ticket to America.  
  
As I borded the plane I looked at all that I was leaving behind.  
  
"Goodbye life.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Darien.  
  
She ran away.I knew i should say somthing but my mouth couldent find words.  
  
She was crying.I hope shes okay.I decide to go home and get some rest.Let her cool of before going to see her.That night I didnt have the dream about the princess.All i drempt were 2 words  
  
"Goodbye Life"  
  
  
  
  
  
Well thats all fo now.Its a bit longer then the last one.  
  
Hope to get reviews.  
  
BYE  
  
Moon-Angel 


	3. Authors note

HIYA EVERYBODY.  
  
First I decided that the fic A ROSE FOR MY PRINCESS is now offically   
DEAD.sorry to all you who were kind enough to read it but use ur   
imaganation and u come up with an ending.Oh and if anybody would   
like to end the story either tell me and ill sign the story ova to  
u or send me the chapters and ill post them.But for now all of you  
i decided im going to write another story which will be thousands  
of times better.Hope to here from u all.If ur bored or feel like doing  
somthing email me and ill reply ASAP.Thanx  
  
  
Moon angel  
  
(P.S my emails Sarah_jane1823@hotmail.com ok ) 


End file.
